


May I Have This Dance?

by Snowcouger



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, dance!fic, formal ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcouger/pseuds/Snowcouger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be easy, hiding out during one of these. Even with the mask, it's impossible to confuse him for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

His hair's a dead giveaway. Of course, mine would be as well, but I was smart enough to wear a top hat.

You'd never think I was someone that liked to dance. But I do, and it's all thanks to my mother. We were sitting in front of the television one night, watching some random movie that I forgot the name of years ago. All I really remember is the dancing. It was a Masquerade-style Ball, everyone in formal suits and evening gowns, wearing masks ranging from plain black cloth or plastic too the most gaudy piece of eye art you've ever seen, covered in glitter, sequins, feathers; you name it, it was there.

But that wasn't what intrigued me so. It was the dancing. I'd never seen anything so elegant, so oddly beautiful.

Just like him.

Then again, elegant wasn't something most would describe him as. Brash, yes. Insane, sometimes. But never elegant. Maybe they just aren't looking at him through the right eyes. I see it though, and I have since the moment I met him, all those years ago.

So here I am, standing near the wall of the enormous hall, watching him dance across the floor. It's an amazing thing to watch. For someone that despises the rules and restrictions of the upper classes, he has managed to master their most difficult art. I want so much to go to him, shove whoever it is he is dancing with at the moment aside, and claim him as my own for the night. I know better, though. I must play by the rules of the dance.

And that's what I do.

It's easy, dancing like this, once you know how. The anonymous nature granted by the masks and costumes you wear negate the cries of embarrassment from your sense of pride. No one knows who you are unless you tell them, so why worry?

Almost form the moment I step on the floor, I'm asked to dance. Smiling, I agree and offer a hand to the young lady. We circle and twirl, moving in harmony with the masses of partners. All the while, I'm slowly working closer to my true goal. The music changes, and we switch off. I'm actually enjoying myself more then I thought I would. For all my skill, I'd never actually been to a Ball before. Everything I know I'd learned as a child, dancing around the living room floor with my mother. Now, all these years later, I'm glad for those lonely nights I spent, practicing in my room, away from the prying eyes of the rest of my family.

Slowly, over the long minutes, and soon hours of the night, I lose myself in the mass of people. I never truly lose sight of my target, but for awhile I'm able to let go of the worry and concerns of the outside world. Finally, panting from the effort of dancing for so long, I make a hasty retreat from the floor. It's weird, realizing how warm it is surrounded by everyone. It must be at least five degree's cooler near the walls, in the space set aside for those who weren't dancing, or like me that needed to rest for a few minutes. I find an empty table to sit at, since company honestly is the last thing I want this night. Well, other then his anyway.

It only takes me a few moments, but I'm able to spot him, dancing with a blond woman that, even with a full mask and wearing a rather puffy gown, looked enough like Rangiku that'd I'd bet money that it was her. It's always the least likely people that are good at this. I swear, I'll die from a stroke with a smile on my face if I spot Ikkaku out there.

Well, that's enough of a break. Doesn't take much, just some extra oxygen in your lungs. And it doesn't help that my prize is only about a hundred feet away at this point.

It doesn't take long to finally get to him. Sometimes working the the opposite direction as everyone else has it's advantages.

I don't know if it was fate, or if I just have the most amazing sense of timing, but just as I get to him, the music shifts. I'm surprised really, that this particular waltz would play just as I get to where I've wanted to be all night.

I learned to dance to this.

Gotta love irony.

And thankfully, we had both ended up with partners that were ready to switch.

I swallow heavily at the lump that's just appeared in my throat. He's glancing around, looking for anyone free for another dance. I gather all my courage and move closer, not hiding my intent at all. He notices me, turns, and waits. Just waits. It's up to me to make the final move. My brain, and all the crazy voices in it are screaming to bolt. Me, well, I know when listening to my heart over my head is a good thing.

I offer a hand and smile, "May I have this dance?"

He pauses for the barest of a moment, "Of course."

It takes a few moments to settle into a rhythm. Both of us tried to lead at first, which, believe me if you've never had that happen, can be an uncomfortable situation when you step on each other's feet. In the end, he relents and allows me to lead, which, honestly, I wasn't expecting.

The dance was everything I'd ever wanted and more. We fit perfectly together, even if he is nearly a head taller then I am. Around and around we go, paying only enough attention to the outside world to not bump into others. Our eyes lock, and I'm lost in the depths of his unbelievable chocolate-brown eyes, lost in the music, lost in the unending perfection of the dance. I'm completely lost, and I defiantly don't want to be found.

Finally, and to my up most disappointment, the waltz ends. There is a break in the music while the musicians change instruments.

"I must say," he says, using the liguistical skills he'd picked up during his years as a shinigami and friend to several members of the noble clans, "You are amazingly talented. I've danced with many from the noble houses, and yet none can hold a flame to you."

"You're not so bad yourself," I reply, still smiling as warmly as I possibly can.

"I never would have pegged you as the type that could dance, Ichigo."

I blink, amazed. How did he know?

He chuckles, "Even with the hat disguising your hair, I can pick you out of a crowd. In fact, I've been trying to get close to you all night."

The music had started again, this time a tango. We lock hands again and I let him lead, "Funny, that's exactly what I was doing, Renji."

"I could tell," he grins as he spins me out, pulls me back close, and I lean back over his arm wrapped tightly around my back.

As I right myself and we turn, "I've wanted to do this forever."

"Oh? When's the last time you danced like this?"

"Like this? Never."

"This cannot be your first time," he states.

"Oh no, it's not my first. It's just the first time dancing with a partner since my mother died."

He doesn't respond, just continues to dance. I don't really care though. We don't need words, all we need is the music. Probably not even that. I'd be willing to bet that we could do this with nothing so much as the sound of our breathing to guide us.

The night continues, and we dance. Oh, occasionally we'd change to other partners, if only to put up the appearance of of this being just a normal Ball. But it would only last one, maybe two short dances. Then we were right back together, burning our path through the room.

Sometime later, the actual amount doesn't matter, we find ourselves outside on a balcony overlooking the well-kept gardens of the Kukichi estate. It's so quiet out here, although you could still catch a ghost of the music being played inside.

We both lean against the railing, admiring the view.

"Yanno, this is only tha' second one a these I've ever been ta," said Renji after a while, returning to his usual speech patterns.

"Really? What was the first?"

"When Rukia was adopted by the Kukichi's, they threw a Ball like this, only much smaller. I was only invited 'cause I was tha closest thin' ta a real brother she had. And being at tha top of the advanced classes in tha' academy didn't hurt either. What 'bout you? Ya ever been ta one a these?"

"Naw, closest I've ever come would have been my high school prom, but I skipped it in favor of killing a Menos Grande."

"Well tha' was smart. Ya only really get one a those I heard."

"Well, technically, you get to go as a junior and as a senior, but it's only really special your senior year. I don't mind though. I never would have danced there anyway."

"Why not?"

"Dancing in full view of everyone with the reputation I had would not have been pretty."

"Uh-huh. So you can only dance when you think people don't know it's you?"

I punch him in the arm, "I danced with you didn't I?"

Renji rubs the blossoming bruise, "Ya didn't hafta hit me so hard."

I laugh, "Crybaby."

"Jerk."

I shake my head and return to my comfortable leaning.

"Hmmmmm," he sighs awhile later, sounding very content.

"What?"

"Nothin', just really enjoyin' this."

"Me too," I say, completely truthfully.

"Tha music's changed again."

I nod, "It's getting late. They're probably starting to wind down."

"Yeah, they only really break out tha' good slow dances at tha' end a tha night."

"Let's go back in. I want to get a little more done tonight."

"I'd love ta."

We head back inside, and notice the crowd on the dance floor had thinned considerably in the time we where outside. At least now there was room for the wide circles and arcs of the really good stuff.

I offer to let him lead again, and he accepts without a word. We twirl around the floor, eyes locked and quickly re-loosing ourselves in that protective bubble we'd had earlier that night.

Around and around we go, never even acknowledging that there was anyone else in the room. The music changes, and we scarcely notice. There was still just enough of our minds tuned into the real world to change the dance appropriately, but that was it. Everything else was wrapped up in the intensity of the dance.

The finaly song of the night was obvious. It was different enough to warrant a pause while we readjusted. Renji let me lead, which I was grateful for, because I honestly preferred leading on this particular waltz. Slowly, very slowly, for this was the slowest song played all night, we move. There was barely anyone left on the floor, just the few who felt comfortable enough to dance with the eyes of everyone else on them. Or those like us who where completely oblivious to the rest of them.

The world dropped away around us, until we were alone. The music seemed to come from the air itself, and nothing else about the world mattered. It was just me, him, and the unbelievable intimacy of the dance.

All too soon, it seemed, the music ends. We continue the dance for nearly a full minute before either of us realize it, but we don't care.

"So..." I say as we stop.

"So what?"

I still haven't let go of him, "Do you feel up to continuing our dance?"

He grins so warmly I felt like I'm melting. "Very much so. And I think I know the perfect place."

I let him go and he takes my hand, leading me out of the Ball room and out into the gardens. We walk for several long minutes, neither speaking. Finally, he turns a corner around a large hedge-row, and in front of us is a large clearing with a pond in the center. The moon reflects brightly off the crystal smooth surface, creating the world's most perfect mirror, and reflecting a scene of surreal beauty. The insect's calls blend into what could arguably be the most perfect melody in existence.

Of course, Renji trumped anything nature could ever hope to create.

I watch him for a moment, waiting. And I didn't have to wait long.

"May I have this dance?"

And, smiling and laughing, we danced.


End file.
